


Catch Me

by ZoeAyitian



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeAyitian/pseuds/ZoeAyitian
Summary: Charlotte gets kidnapped by a villain from the past.
Relationships: Henry Hart/Charlotte Page
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Charlotte woke with a groan. A splitting pain erupted from her head and caused her to wince. She tried to open her eyes but the light just made the pain in her head worse. She took a deep breath and counted to three before she forced her eyelids to open up.

She looked around and saw that she was in a big box. The top and bottom side of the box were metal while the rest was glass. There was a door that had a metal walkway attached to it. The path led to the floor of a building she didn't recognize.

Charlotte made a move to get up but found that she was restricted. She looked down and saw that she was in a metal chair, hands bound to the arms. Her thighs were bound down by the seat of the chair. There were no legs to the chair, though, leaving her legs free and her feet planted firmly on the ground. The chair was held up by two long poles coming down from the top of the box and connecting to the back of the chair. _Weird_.

As Charlotte's vision adjusted, her eyes began to focus on her surroundings more. She looked through the clear glass and was met with a blue sky. _Weirder_. She leaned her body to look down through the glass and saw that she wasn't on the ground. Actually, she was nowhere near the ground.

The girl's mind went haywire from that moment on. She had been afraid of heights ever since she went on that roller coaster with Henry. She already wasn't a big fan of being away from the beautiful, sweet earth but Henry persuaded her to join him. Turns out the ride was having some technical difficulties so when they went on a loop, they got stuck halfway. Upside down. For _ten whole minutes_.

It was the most traumatizing experience Charlotte had ever had.

 _"Okay. This is okay. Everything's fine. I'm just, um, not on the ground. In the sky. Thousands of feet in the air. Everything is_ perfectly _fine."_ Charlotte thought. Full on conversations with herself in her head were definitely her favorite coping mechanism.

Charlotte willed the bile to stay down whilst she continued observing her surroundings. Her eyes searched the floor presented in front of her. She saw a lithe figure tweaking a large control panel. The figure was dressed in a black high-low trench with a red and black belt wrapped around her waist.

The figure turned around and Charlotte gasped at the sight of the person's face.

_Gwen._

* * *

Henry exited the elevator and entered the ManCave. He had already finished his shift at Junk N' Stuff and hadn't had anything else to do so he decided to see if he was needed.

"Hey Ray." Henry asked.

"Hey kid, _92...93...94_ ," Ray breathed out.

Henry saw the grown man lifting 100 pound dumbbells while Shwozz timed how long. Ray was barely sweating as he counted how many curls he did.

" _95...96...97...98...100!_ " Ray dropped the dumbbells and bowed. "And that my friends is how it's done."

"Dude," Henry deadpanned, "you totally skipped a number."

"What? No I didn't." Ray countered.

"Yes you did. You didn't say 99."

"I know what I said, kid. ' _96, 97, 98, 100_.'"

"Dude, you just did it again!" Henry spoke.

"Okay kid, _obviously_ , you're death because I definitely know how to count."

"Death? Do you—do you mean deaf?!" Henry sputtered.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

"Unbelievable. You know what? Never mind."

A beeping went off suddenly and Shwozz ran over to the ManComputer. Henry looked around for his best friend but couldn't find her.

"Hey, where's Charlotte?" he asked.

"No idea. She never came in today." Shwozz spoke, accent very present.

 _Weird_. Usually Charlotte's always "present and punctual" as she likes to say. It's odd that she's not here.

"It's a video call. Oh! Maybe it's that hot reporter you went out with." Shwozz said.

"Play it." Ray stated as he and Henry popped a bubble into their mouths to get in uniform. Ray was quickly trying to fix his hair as he waited for the reporter's call.

Shwozz hit the reply button on the keyboard and waited for the connection to stabilize.

"Well, hello there Captain Man and Kid Danger. Or should I say Ray Manchester and Harry Hart." a feminine voice spoke, a smirk evident on her face.

"Uh, actually it's _Henr_ —" Henry started.

" _Gwen._ " Ray growled.

"Oh and I almost forgot!" Gwen turned the camera around to focus on a glass like box, revealing a person trapped inside, "Special guest: Charlotte Bolton."


	2. Chapter 2

Henry didn't hear anything. He tuned everything around him out. His sole focus was his best friend whose face was full of panic on the screen in front of him. Henry's hands were balled into fists of anger as he took in the view of Charlotte bound at the hands of a criminal.

He observed the room that Gwen was in. It seemed to be an abandoned floor of a building. There was a big box full of controls and levers. He looked at Charlotte and saw the fear and blame she held in her eyes. He knew that she thought this was her fault, that maybe somehow she could've prevented her kidnapping.

"What do you want?" Ray glared at his ex-girlfriend.

"Hm." Gwen pretended to ponder the question. "I want a lot of things: a car, a mansion, food, mone—,"

"I mean," Ray cut her off, "what do you want from us?"

"Straight to the point, huh? Alright well, as you may know, I have commited a number of felonies around Swellview this past year." Gwen started.

"A number? Don't you mean 14." Shwozz added.

"Well if you want to get 'technical'," she made finger quotes, "Then yes. 14 felonies. Anyway, I'm currently on the run and I realized I've always wanted to go to Hawaii." She saw the annoyed look on Ray's face but continued. "But there's no way I'd be able to get past airport security with my reputation."

"So what? You want us to get you through the airport security?" Shwozz asked.

"Oh no. I could do that myself if I really wanted to. But I heard that Captain Man has a pretty cool helicopter. Or Mancopter if you prefer. And it just so happens that I know how to fly helicopters." Gwen had a mischievous smile on her face.

"No way! You're gonna have to find something else buddy 'cause I am not helping a fugitive and I'm definitely _not_ giving up my Mancopter."

"Yeah. I thought you'd say that. Which is why I got you a little _motivation_."

Gwen hit one of the many buttons on the control panel in front of her. Before she knew it, the ground below Charlotte was gone, leaving her feet dangling. She looked down and let out a shriek when she saw the open sky beneath her and the concrete floor far from her feet. She quickly looked up and shut her eyes tightly in fear.

Henry's eyes widened as he remembered something about Charlotte. _She's afraid of heights._ Charlotte was full on shaking in terror. Charlotte never, _ever_ cried. So to see tears prick the corners of her eyes made his heart clench. She didn't have a problem with house roofs and rollercoasters (well, actually she does now) but when it comes to being hundreds of feet away from the ground, she'll lose it.

"This thing over here," Gwen pointed to the lever on the panel, "controls the seat your friend is in. If I pull it, Charlotte here is going to plummet 300 feet to the ground."

Charlotte's eyes widened along with Henry. She started to wiggle around in the chair in an attempt to break free but her efforts rendered useless as the metal only tightened around her wrists.

"Let her go." Henry spoke up. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but she does." Gwen smiled. "I've been observing your little group dynamic from afar. Don't think I don't see the longing looks and the blushing and the cute smiles between our Kid Danger and Miss Charlotte Page."

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked, confused.

"Oh please don't act like you don't know. You two clearly have feelings for each other." Gwen replied.

"What?" Henry sputtered. "No we don't! Right, guys?" Henry looked towards Ray and Shwozz for backup.

"Uhhhhh." Ray scratched the back of his head.

"Well…" Shwozz added.

"I mean," Ray started, "you guys have been flirty with each other lately."

"Yeah, we even made a bet that you two would be together by Fall." Shwozz said happily.

"Seriously, guys?" Henry said as he looked between Shwozz and Ray.

"Hey, don't look at me." Ray held his hands up in defense. "I bet by Spring."

"The point is," Gwen interrupted, "you all care about her. _Some_ more than others." She looked at Henry. "Thus meaning she's good leverage."

Henry glared at Gwen. Who knew that the lady would come back to bite them in the ass.

"Give me the Mancopter or your girlfriend goes splat." Gwen narrowed her eyes at the group, daring them to protest.

Henry looked back at Charlotte again and saw she was staring at him. He could tell she could see the worry and confliction in his eyes. He'd be lying if he said he didn't feel anything for her, that he wouldn't do anything for her. But the look on her face told him that she wouldn't want him to bargain with a villain just to protect her. Then again, when has Henry ever listened to Charlotte?

"Not a cha—" Ray started but was interrupted.

"We'll do it." Henry spoke over Ray. The two men looked at Henry in confusion.

"What was that?" Gwen asked with a satisfied grin. Charlotte's eyes were bulging out her head as she watched Henry in surprise, shaking her head back and forth vigorously. She was yelling at him but she was too far from the phone for them to hear anything.

"We'll do it. We'll give you the Mancopter."

"Huh. That was easier than I thought. Smart choice, kid." Gwen nodded.

"Henry we're not—" Ray began.

"Just tell us the time and place." Henry said quickly.

Gwen looked very pleased. "Swellview Consolidated. 5 PM sharp. Oh and try anything and I'll drop your friend to the cold, hard concrete. Toodles!" The criminal ended the call leaving the three men to converse among themselves.

"Henry, what the hell did you do?" Ray growled.

"Relax, man." Henry put a hand on Ray's shoulder in an effort to quell his rising anger. "I have a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was super hard to find a way to continue this story. When i left henry with a plan i thought the rest would just make itself up from there. It didnt lol. So at atp im just winging it.

Henry was practically bouncing with anticipation and nervousness. If they did this right, Gwen would be in jail, Charlotte would be safe and they would all eat a pizza once they got back to the ManCave.

If things went wrong…

Ray and Henry stood on the roof of Swellview Consolidated with their helicopter in tow.

“I still don’t think this is a good idea,” Ray grumbled.

Henry, preoccupied with gadgets on his belt, simply shrugged as he adjusted some areas to fit more comfortably around his waist.

“We’re doing this for Charlotte. I think it’s a pretty good idea.”

“There are more ways to help Charlotte that are way less reckless than this one.”

Henry gave Ray a look. “Dude. When have you ever known to not be reckless.”

Ray simply rolled his eyes and busted open the door that led into the building. “Well, now I’m thinking cautiously.”

Gwen had texted the duo which floor she was on. There were 25 floors in total and they had to make their way down to 20th. It wasn’t that far but Ray still found the whining ability to complain. 

On the stairs of floor 3, Ray let out an exasperated sigh. “You’d think that a villain would threaten to push someone off of the tallest floor of the building. Not the _semi-tallest_ floor. How does that even make sense? She should have her criminal status revoked.”

“Ray. You’re only walking down 5 flights of stairs.”

“Still!”

By the time they made it to the 20th floor, Ray had stopped his fussing seemingly out of breath.

“We didn’t even walk that much. How are you out of breath?”

Ray held a hand up to silence his sidekick. “Shut up, kid.”

“I said 5 pm sharp.”

The two heroes looked up to see Gwen standing next to a control board, a hand on her cocked hip.

Henry looked at his watch only to see that it was 5:02.

“We’re only two minutes late.” 

“I like punctuality. Any later and I would have dropped her before you even got here.”

Henry bristled slightly at the comment and fixed his face into a hard glare.

“Where’s Charlotte?” He questioned.

“Where are the keys?” Gwen fired back with an eyebrow raised.

Next to him Ray begrudgingly pulled out the Mancopter keys from a compartment in his gadget belt. He dangled it in the air which created a jingling sound.

Gwen stepped forward to take the keys only to have her face meet the palm of Henry’s hand.

“Where is Charlotte?” Henry repeated with much more vigor.

Gwen rolled her eyes. “Calm down kid. She’s fine. Ugh, heroes can be _so_ dramatic.”

Gesturing towards the windows that brightened the room with the light that it let inside, Henry followed Gwen’s hands to see Charlotte moving vigorously in the chair that held her. Her mouth was covered and her eyes were frantically searching for a way to get out of the deadly situation she was in.

“I had to tighten the gag on her because, wow, that girl cannot keep her mouth shut.”

Charlotte yelled something back at Gwen with a strong scowl on her face. Henry could see that her fists were clenched tightly. She didn’t like what they were doing. He could practically hear her nagging voice in his ears about how stupid they were.

Ray had spoken up while Henry kept his eyes on Charlotte. “Let her go.”

“Have you guys never negotiated before?” Gwen grunted exasperated. “Because clearly, you don’t know how this works.”

“No, we know.” Henry’s stare never left Charlotte’s. Their eyes met and there was a twinkle in Henry’s gaze that Charlotte recognized immediately.

_Oh shit._

“Now Ray!”

Ray tackled Gwen to the ground as he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a stun gun, aiming for the control panel that restricted Charlotte. Charlotte didn’t even have time to comprehend what had happened before the seat and arms of the chair fell slack beneath her and she began to plummet through the sky.

Henry pulled his arm behind him to find a grappling hook strapped to his back. He ran to the edge where Charlotte had fallen and leaped after her headfirst.

To say Charlotte was freaking out was a great understatement. With her hands now free, she managed to remove the gag in the frenzy only to scream loudly at what looked to be impending doom. She couldn’t say that she was floating but it didn’t quite feel like she was falling. All she knew was that there was a hard, hard ground beneath her and she didn’t feel like hitting it at full force because _ouch._

So for her to scream was completely understandable.

What she didn’t expect was to see Henry falling after her, determination so present in his features you could see it even from the distance they were at. Charlotte closed her eyes to imagine herself somewhere safe, away from heights and feet planted on a sturdy surface. _In her room. In the ManCave. Anywhere with Henry._

In her haze, Henry got even closer to her, the way his arms stuck to his side intending for him to fall faster. 

“Char!” Once he was close enough to hear, he called out to her. “Char, open your eyes.”

Charlotte shook her head and kept her eyes shut as if keeping them closed would somehow erase everything happening.

“Charlotte, please.” Henry pleaded, which prolonged her hesitantly to open her eyes. The wind dried her eyes out as soon as she exposed them to the open air, causing her to blink rapidly. Their eyes fixed on one another, his begging her to trust him. He reached out his hand to her. “Take my hand!

Charlotte lifted her arms up as high as she could to reach him but without having a surface to ground herself on it was proving to be quite difficult. But their hands met nonetheless, gripping one another tightly as they made contact. Henry pulled himself closer to her and hugged her to his chest.

“Hold on to me,” Henry murmured in her ear so that she could hear him through the wind whipping around them.

Charlotte proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She buried her head in the crook of his neck as she caught a glimpse of the ground. Okay, so the anxiety was off the charts now.

Henry placed a hand on Charlotte’s back to secure her against him and lifted the hand that held the grappling hook, aiming it at the concrete of the building. Gripping the handle securely, Henry used his legs to guide where he wanted them to land. Unfortunately, he didn’t estimate correctly how far from the ground they were before he used the hook. As Henry let go of the handle, the two of them stumbled hard onto the ground and rolled with the force of the fall.

Placing his hand in her hair, Henry cradled Charlotte’s head into his neck to protect it as their bodies turned and rolled harshly on the concrete. When they finally came to stop, Charlotte laid on top of Henry’s body, still tucked tightly into his torso. They laid still for what seemed like hours, both breathing heavily against each other.

“Char.” Henry broke the silence but she didn’t say anything. In fact, she was definitely trembling. “Charlotte, you okay?”

He felt her stuttering breath against the skin of his neck. She didn’t say anything for a while and he was beginning to grow concerned. 

“Char?”

After a moment, Charlotte spoke, keeping her head in its same position. “You are such an idiot.”

Henry chuckled in relief. Charlotte wasn’t herself if she wasn’t sassing him. 

“I believe the words you’re looking for are ‘Thank you so much Henry for saving my life’.”

“No, actually those were not the words I was looking for. Those words are not even in my vocabulary.”

She laughed breathily and lifted her head from the corner of his neck. Her words took on a serious tone and he could see some terrified tears unshed in her eyes. “No, but, seriously, what the hell were you thinking?”

“I—”

“Like are you out of your mind?!” Charlotte glowered at him. Even still shaking slightly her glare was still as stern and reprimanding as ever.

“I just saved you and this is what you say after?” Henry looked at her with disbelief.

“I can’t focus on you saving me without thinking about the fact that you jumped off a damn building for me!”

Henry shrugged and grinned lopsidedly. “Go big or go home right?”

Charlotte just shook her head and chose to embrace him once again, muttering a quick, “Unbelievable.” 

He knew she was smiling even though he couldn’t see her face anymore but he didn’t say anything choosing to wrap his arms around her and return the embrace instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long. I always imagined the ending but never knew how to plan the middle...I dont know if ill make another chapter after this one or just leave it at this. Anyways, i just finished a chapter for another fic last night and i thought about the other ones that i had to do and this one has been on hold since forever. I hope yall liked it and please call me out on any mistakes because like i always say, ya gurl does not proofread. Ill probably look back at this and fix it later(;


End file.
